Gero
Gero (げろ), nicknamed Gerorin, is an known for singing loudly and "passionately" (versus "logically") in his covers. However, he has also covered songs in which he sings seriously, such as "Just Be Friends". He has a low-pitched and slightly rough voice, but can reach high notes with his screaming. He always sings with a lot of emotion, making him stand out among the other singers from Nico Nico Douga. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of G.W. Nicolai # Member of Smiley*2 # Member of Nem's Garden (Released on December 31, 2011) # Halo (Rerulili album) (Released on August 11, 2012) # Ghost Trail Reveries (buzzG album) (Released on September 19, 2012) (Released on September 26, 2012) (Released on December 31, 2012) List of covered songs (2011.12.05) # "Matryoshka" -Band Edition- (2012.01.23) # "Black Hole Artist" feat. Gero and Vin (2012.02.08) # "Another" (2012.04.13) # "HALO" (2012.04.20) # "Love Letter from Venezuela" (2012.07.05) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (2012.07.12) # "Setsuna Trip" (2012.07.31) # "Aku no Musume" (Daughter of Evil) -JazzWaltz ver.- (2012.10.15) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -Classical ver.- (2012.10.20) # "Regret Message" -Ballad ver.- (2012.11.06) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.07) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (2012.12.24) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Gero, Ryo-kun, halyosy, Rib, Dasoku and Kashitaro Ito (2012.12.30) # "Yasashii Kiss wo Shite" (2013.01.23) # "Dare ka no Uta de Boku ga Shinu" (2013.02.28)}} Commercially Featured Works *"V V Ikuze! Pokemon Batrrio V" **Opening of the arcade game Pokemon Battrio V **Released on July 2011 *"COME AS ONE" , "Gakuen Tokukyuu Hotokenser", "an arrow", "ON THE ROAD", "in the mood" **Opening and soundtrack of PC otome game Gakuen Tokukyuu Hotokenser **Released on July 28, 2011 Discography For G.W. Nicolai albums see here For Nem's Garden albums see here For Smiley*2 albums see here Gallery Trivia * He is 169cm (~5' 6") tall. Q&A on Utaites * He is a fan of Miyazaki Aoi, who he mentions in his cover of "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" * His favourite video game is Final Fantasy 10. * His bloodtype is A. * His hometown is at Hyogo Prefecture.Utattemitarabu: Gero Trivia Part 1 * He has 2 older brothers, and 1 younger brother. * He had a band when he was in high school. * He is allergic to shrimp. * He does not smoke, but does not mind people smoking around him. * One of his favorite band is Metallica, in particular, the guitarist James Hetfield. * He bought the exact guitar James Hetfield uses which is the Gibson Explorer but he cannot play it. He bought it because it looks cool. * His favorite food is fried rice, which he is shown to have cooked in several cases, most notable in his "magnet" .Utattemitarabu: Gero Trivia Part 2 * Despite screaming in most of his songs, Gero, in fact, has a weak throat. It gets hoarse after an hour of singing. However, he uses a humidifier to take care of his throat. * He does not have any pets at home but he wants to have a cat. * The first country he ever visited was Taiwan. He wants to visit Europe one day, specifically Germany, to try the sausages and beer (Oktoberfest). * He has said that he wants to get married at around 30 years old. External links * Official site * Blog * Twitter Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Smiley*2 Category:G.W. Nicolai Category:Nem's Garden Category:Update NND links